


Clueless

by Riverdale1586



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdale1586/pseuds/Riverdale1586
Summary: Peter gets raped at a party, Steve and Tony have no idea.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it!

It all happened so quick yet so slow. One moment Peter remembers talking to Jason and the next Jason was on top of him. Peter tried to stop him, he really did but he couldn't move his body. Everything felt so numb and blurry, he felt paralyzed from head to toe. He woke up on a random bench in Central Park with only his pants on and a towel covering torso up.

 

He remembers walking home with shaky legs and flinching every time someone was even 10 feet close to him. He remembers his father asking him why he was in pants. He remembers walking into his room and falling asleep on his bed.

 

The next time he woke up Peter realized what had happened. He cried. What else could he do? No one would believe that a 17 year old boy could get raped. It was hard for female victims to get the justice they deserve, who was going to listen to him?

 

••••

 

School became harder as the days passed by, Peter had a hard time concentrating on anything. Even in Psychics, his favorite subject, Peter had no idea what was going on.  Ned noticed the change, he assumed it was hormones playing around with Peter, oh how wrong he was.

 

At home, well no adult was around to notice Peter's changed behavior. Harley had noticed how distant, but the ten year old had gotten used to the drastically changed behavior.

 

"Peter come play Mario Cart with me?" Harley asks stepping into Peter's room.

 

"No Harley, now go away," Peter mumbles into a pillow not even looking at the young boy.

 

"But why not? We used to play it all the time," Harley presses.

 

"Things change Harley."

 

"But why?"

 

"Because they do! God you're so annoying, no wonder you don't have any friends! Just eat out of my room!"

 

Harley wipes tears, "You don't need to be asshole Peter! I was just asking because you're so suicidal all the time!" The ten year old yells before leaving the room, making sure to slam the door shut.

 

"Harley what happened?" Steve questions after the boy steps into the kitchen. He had noticed the tears and yelling in the distance.

 

"Peter is being all sad and mean again," Harley answers wiping remaining tears off his face. Peter knew about Harley's struggle with making friends and making a comment about it hit a soft spot.

 

"Awe come here baby," Steve pulls Harley into a hug. "Peter is a teenager, that's just the way all teenagers act."

 

"He didn't act like this before."

 

"He's just going through some stuff, but I promise to talk to him," Steve promises. "Come here and help me bake some cookies."

 

••••

 

"I think it's time to have a talk with Peter," Steve says closing the door to his and Tony's bedroom door.

 

"Why, what happened?" Tony questions.

 

"He's been having a lot of sudden outbursts of anger or sadness, then sometimes he's to quiet. Like today he screamed at Harley for being 'annoying' and then locked himself in his room," Steve answers.

 

"He's just being a normal teenager Steve. You remember how I was?"

 

"Yeah, but you were always a angry kid, especially after your parents died. Peter... he's always been a happy person but all of sudden he's just so anger and sad. I think something may have happened," Steve states.

 

"If it's bothering you so much I promise to talk to talk to him first thing in the morning," Tony promises.

 

••••

 

"Are you sure that you don't want anything to eat?" Tony asks Peter as the two wait in a Burger King drive in.

 

"Yeah," Peter answers looking out the window.

 

"Oh well," Tony sighs. "Look, your dad wanted me to talk to you about your sudden out bursts of anger."

 

"There's nothing to talk about," Peter argues.

 

"You're acting very different Peter. You barely come out of your room, almost never eat and yes, I do notice that your grades are slipping."

 

"Nothing happened."

 

"Something did happen. As your father and person that loves you most in the world I need to know."

 

"Nothing happened."

 

••••

 

Peter noticed the weird looks he got as he walked down the halls of Midtown High School for Science and Technology. Even as he tried to stare down the people who silently talked about him, they continued.

 

"Peter if there's anything I can do to help, let me know. Okay?" Ned says to him as he approaches his locker.

 

"Ned what happened?" Peter questions.

 

"They found out Peter. We all found out."

 

••••

 

Peter ran home. He ran and ran until he got to his room. He slammed the door shut and threw his bag on the ground. If he had just said something, anything to stop Jason none of this would happened. If he had just listened to Ned and Pops and Harley and his father, none of this would happened. He wouldn't have to face his worst nightmare.

 

If he had just said something than he would still be a innocent child he always wanted to be. He would have still been able to look his parents in the eyes. He wouldn't feel so disgusted when someone touched him, even if it was just Harley.

 

Peter let's out a sob.

 

••••

 

“Peter? I got a call from your school that you apparently dashed out of the school without say anything to anyone. Peter?” Steve says as he walks down the hall. “Peter?”

 

Steve opens Peter’s bedroom door to an unconscious and unresponsive young boy. Bottles of sleeping pills scattered all over his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y’all want another chapter or want this to be a multi chapter fanfic but for now it’s just a one shot! All suggestions are welcome.


End file.
